The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube, and more particularly to a cathode ray tube having all improved structure of a phosphor layer formed on the inner surface of a curved panel.
Generally, a cathode ray tube (CRT) consists of a neck, a funnel and a panel. An electron gun for emitting electron beams is installed in the neck. A phosphor layer for displaying a picture by means of the electron beams colliding thereon is formed on tile inner surface of the panel. In such a CRT, as shown in FIG. 1, panel 1 has a curved surface. A phosphor layer 2 is formed in the shape of a rectangle on the inner surface of panel 1. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 2, assumed that there is a tangent plane 3 in contact with tile center 0 of panel 1 and the rectangle's longer axis is X and its shorter axis is Y. Distances a and b, both of which are perpendicular to the longer side of phosphor layer 2, are equal. Here, distance a is defined as tile distance from an arbitrary point A on the X axis to a point C on tangent plane 3, while distance b is similarly from an arbitrary point B to a point D.
However, since partel 1 is substantially curved, when phosphor layer 2 is formed as a rectangle as described above, the screen unfavorably appears swollen along the longer sides of the phosphor layer, as shown in FIG. 3.